chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Level title bank
This page contains a list of names that others have donated for use as someone else's level title, which may occur if a designer thinks up an ingenious level title but cannot think of what to put in the level itself. Feel free to use any of these, though, it would be best to make sure they have not been used already. If you do use one, please add "(claimed by your name here)" after the title. The List From Tyler Sontag * Open the Toggle Doors, HAL (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * It's No Skin Off My Teeth * Acid Test * Solipsism * Get the Ball Rolling (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Behind Closed Toggle Doors * State of the Art * Frog Eat Frog * Eat Dirt (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Grey Matter (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lather, Rinse, Repeat (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Ignorance is Bliss * You Can't Judge a Level By Its Title * Murphy's Law * Politically Correct (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Punch Line * Doppler Effect * Special Relativity * A Wild Teeth Appears! * Osmosis * Regicide * Lucid Dream * Keep Out of Reach of Children * Zombies * Propaganda (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Nostalgia * Hydrocity * Dynamic Equilibrium * One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip * Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle * Vanadium * Supercritical Fluid From Trevor Hedges *Fire in the Hole *Andrew B.'s Optimization Toolbox *Whamalamalinglong pancakes "wham a lam a ling long" *You Can't Teach an Old Blob New Tricks *There's a Bee in the House! *Inappropriate High 5 *Keep Your Butt Up Over The Humps *Bowser's Castle (indirectly claimed 1/25/12 by making a level with this name before seeing this page) *Who Let The Frogs Out? *Booster Shot *7 Super Lawyers *No Fly List *Bouncy Cookie *Unununium *GameStop *Why You Should Wear Shoes *Open the Door, Get on the Floor, Everybody Walk the Dinosaur! *Don't Turn Off The Burner!!!!! by Dave Varberg on 21Jan2011 *Chirping Smoke Alarm *Follow Suit *High Five This *Sanity Test *Sanity Experiment *Milquetoast *Mugshot *Tango Down *Unattended _____ Will be Sold for Bear Food *Unanimous NO *Out of the Ball Park *Money Gobbler *Jury Duty *Shoot the Moon *Lunacy *Pretty much anything with a "Schnitzel" in it *Way Way Beyond Bed Bath and Beyond *Hoover *Pompeii *The Mole *Middle Man *Batteries in a Sock *Mashy Tank Plate *Names use Extreme Caution *I Believe That's Called Vandalism *4 Elements *The Battle of the Names *Z'Tejas *Ruckus *Brouhaha (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) *All Aboard? *Crying Shame *Party Pandemonium *You Will Be Baked And Then There Will Be Cake *Laundry Hoop *Madhouse *Never Eat Soggy ______s *A Swing and a Miss *Pangea (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) *Six King Labyrinth *Atrocious Bicycles *Hyperballoid *Buggalumps *Deal or no Deal *Marching Band *What is Your Problem? *Bringing Down the House *Broken Record *Hurly Burly *Breakthru *Funhouse Pinball *Vroom Vroom From Tom Patten *This Is Not A Game, This Is Shenanigans! *Chip's Challenge: Code Melinda *Deathly Chiplows *The F-Bomb *Dream Cast *Blue Balls *Chip The Pimp *Size Doesn't Matter *He Who Shall Not Be Named *Oh Chip, Where Art Thou? *Wacky Backy *The Wang-Dang Doodle *Death By Chocolate *The Late Chip McCallahan *What Happens If You Put A Teeth In The Microwave *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *If At First You Don't Succeed, You Fail *The Many Deaths Of Chip McCallahan *Saving Private McCallahan *It's Over 9000!!!!! *Hugs And Kisses *The Portal Of Chips *Green Kittens *The Corridor Of Death (claimed by Tom Patten on 1st Feb 2012) *A Pond Named Derism (claimed by Tom Patten on 30 Jan 2012) *Omochip *Rock Rock Rocket *A Chip Sandwich *Super Chip Boy *Going Commando *Chips And Robbers *Smile Like You Mean It *Dance Dance Chipolution *Chip McCallahan Vs The World *How To Train Your Glider by Josh Lee on Februrary 6th, 2012 *All Bit Busters Go To Heaven (Claimed by Tom Patten on 2nd Feb 2012) *You Talking to ME!?!?! *Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite *2 Chips 1 Cup *The Mist *Buried Alive claimed by Josh Lee *Angels And Demons *Lurking In The Shadows claimed by Josh Lee *Deep Deep Trouble *Trevor's Hedges (Claimed by Trevor Hedges on February 5th, 2012) *Bechipped *The Butterfly Effect *Dead Man Walking *Good Cop, Bad Cop From Dave Varberg * Glide My Seesaw * I've Got a Chip on My Shoulder... * Isn't It Iconic? * Ice Ice Maybe (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Of Mice and Melinda * Rage of Aquarius (claimed by Trevor Hedges on January 29th, 2012) * Dental Molding * Ghost Glider * Walker Texas Stranger * Ball and Pain * Tanks for the Memory (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * You're My Fireball * Hip To Be Scared * Rorrim Mirror * Six Million Point Man * Can I Haz Chips? * Irritating Earwig * Can't Take the Pie Out of the Guy * Challenge XP * Chip Zero * Speaker to Animals * Speaker for the Dead * Xenocide (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * International Federation of Urban Control From Madhav Shanbhag * Look Who's Stalking * Honor Among Thieves * Slipping with the Enemy (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 21 Jan 2012) * Press any key to continue * Laughing All the Way to the Bank * No Good Can Come of This * It's Not Rockdet Science * Chip Skate (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Burning Question + hint (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * There Goes the Neighborhood * Pair Annihilation * Mein Mmmpf walls * Bootlegger (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * The Ghost Who Walks * Running to Packed Houses * Lorem Chipsum (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Blue Tooth (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * The Elves and the Shoemaker * Cart Before the Horse * No Two Ways About It * Loch Block * My Precious "Master must go into the tunnel" (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * School of Thought gliders * Asymmetrick * Duffer Overflow * It's a Frog's Life (claimed by John Lewis on 20 Mar 2012) * En Passant * Unfinished Business (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Dirty Dozen * Your Place or Mine? * Pied Piper * Where Did I Come From? * The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side by Josh Lee on Mar 8th 2012 * Ethical Cloning * No More Mr. Nice Guy (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Walking on Broken Glace * Artificial Stupidity * The Punchbag of Notre Dame * Too Clever by Half * Parallel Killer * Chips Don't Lie * Spy vs. Spy * Chip of the Old Block (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Just Add Water From Marc Larivière * This is MY hot-dog * Put it back in the fridge! * The men who stared at the Teeth * Hands off my bread * Spy-Durrrrr * Icy You * The art of Weeeeeeeee! * You shouldn't be playing this. * Arg, I lost my keys! * Yelling at animals * Going for a walk(er) From anonymous * The Count of Monte Chipo * A Sticky Situation * That Really Bugs Me * Oops! Look out for creatures! * Oops! Out of time! * World 1-1 * Deleting System32 * ERROR: Viewing this level requires Chips Challenge Gold! (claimed by Kefrith on March 25, 2012) * But Deliver Us From Evil * The Chip is a Lie (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Ivory Chapel * Shutdown Shift * Frog Save The Queen * If There's A Will, There's A Walker * Glider Next Door * Dying Dream * Chipmera * Cacophony * Fantasy World